harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Newt Scamander
Jetzt frag ich mal, wie man da irgend jemanden ausmachen könnte? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass man nicht weiß wie Newt Scamander oder Dippet genau ausgesehen haben.. wie kann ich erkennen, wer wer ist? Es hängen keine Namensschilder drunter.. reden tun sie auch nicht, sondern "schlafen". Für mich ist das totaler Unsinn. Auf Pottermore konnte ich bisher nichts über Scamander oder Dippet finden. Auch auf der Zusatz CD zum Film 2 konnte ich nix finden. Es gibt eine "Reise durch DD Büro". Während der "Reise" werden auch einige der Schulleiter -Porträts gezeigt, aber außer Slytherin keiner bezeichnet, Bilderbeschriftungen konnte ich nicht lesen. Ich weiß nicht wo die das her haben??? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:55, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Auf Pottermore gibt es eine Schokofroschkarte von Newt. Da steht aber nur drauf, dass er Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them geschrieben hat, und dass das Buch 1927 erschien. Von irgendwelchen Schulleitertätigkeiten steht da nichts, ich halte das für eine sehr wilde Spekulation. --Amata (Diskussion) 21:11, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wo sind die Schokofroschkarten denn versteckt?? Ich habe bis einschliesslich Buch 3 alle Kap abgeklappert und nix gefunden..schei..... .LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:22, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass eine Szene des Filmes im Schulleiterbüro spielt und das Bild da zu sehen ist, ich kenne die Filme halt nicht so gut. Ich habe jetzt nochmal nach Newt Scamander unter Bildern gegoogelt. Ich weiss nicht, ob eins der beiden Portraets, die man dann findet, das aus der CD ist, aber dann steht evtl. auf dem Portraet der Name Newt Scamander. Beide Portaets sehen nicht nach FanFiction aus und auf einem steht der Name. Auf jeden Fall wird diese Spekulation, und als solche habe ich sie auch behandelt, in mehreren HP-Wikis behandelt, somit finde ich sie zumindest erwähnenswert und inhaltlich besser, als die Frage ob es da einen versteckten Hinweis gibt. Die Information, das es das Bild im Film HP-2 gibt, steht ja schon seit jahren drin und für den Namen auf der Karte im Film 3 hab ich auf dem polnischen Wiki ein Bild gefunden. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 07:05, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) @Amata, ich habe die Schokofroschkarte gefunden :-)....*augendreh*....LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:59, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) @Stephen die Szene gibt es auch, wie im Buch HP II/12. Aber es ist nicht zu erkennen, welcher Zauberer da in den einzelnen Porträts sitzt. Ich kenn "nur" das Bild von Scamander, auf der Schokofroschkarte, und das hat mit den Porträts nix zu tun. Kannst du mal die links schicken? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:38, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) @Ayla: Schön, dass du sie gefunden hast :-) Wenn du nochmal nach irgendwas bestimmtem suchst, kann ich das Pottermore-Wiki empfehlen. Ich würde mich zwar nicht immer auf Vollständigkeit verlassen, aber das Wiki ist auch hilfreich beim Erkunden neuer Momente, weil es zu jedem Moment einen Artikel gibt, in dem steht, was man da finden kann, und meistens auch genau wo. --Amata (Diskussion) 09:52, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Danke für den link.... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:31, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe die InterWiki-Links gesetzt. Im englischen und polnischem Wiki sind jeweils beide Porträts und die Schokofroschkarte, im franz.WIki nur eins der Porträts. Der deutliche Unterschíed zu der Schokofroschkarte liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ihn die Schokofroschkarte als alten Mann zeigen, die Porträts aber frühe Bilder sind. Das passt natürlich wieder nicht zu den anderen Geschichten, da ich bisher den Eindruck hatte, das Schulleiterporträt zeigt den Schulleiter, wie er zum Zeitpunkt des Todes ausgesehen hat. Aber vielleicht aus so, wie er ausgesehen hat, als er aus dem Amt schied. Danach hätte Scamander ja noch 50 Jahre gelebt. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 13:19, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) @ Stephen, kannst du die links mit dem monobookskin öffnen?? bei mir klappt das nicht, es geht nur wenn ich in den Wikia Look wechsle, da stehen die links dann unter Sprachen. Das Porträt von Newt Scamander, so wie es in dem englisch und polnisch sprachigen Wikis gezeigt wird, es ist in der bewußten Szene im Film 2 einige Sekunde zu sehen. Aaaaber, wer da Scamander erkennen will, der muss andere Möglichkeiten haben als ich (wir). In der Zusatz CD gibt es den Rundgang durch DD Büro. Da wird explizit auf das Porträt von Slytherin hingewiesen. Vom Betrachter aus links von Slytherin ist das Porträt das als Scamander bezeichnet wird. Aber man kann nicht erkenne wieso das Scamandersein soll und nicht jemand anderes. Eine Bitte, wenn jemand den Film hat, könnte er mal nachsehen, ob er/sie mehr erkennen kann als ich. Danke....LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:31, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Was ist monobookskin? Welches der beiden Porträts ist den in dem Ausschnitt zu sehen? Wäre aber auch egal, da auf dem einen Bild, das mit dem roten Hut, links in der Mitte "Newt Scamander, Datumsangabe" steht und in dem Porträt mit dem schwarzen Hut links ein Kreis zu sehen ist, in dem auch "Newt Scamander" steht. Da zumindest das Bild mit dem schwarzen Hut zusätzlich rechts noch eine Signatur hat, soll der Name wohl keine Angabe des Malers sein. Wenn also eines der beiden Bilder in dem Ausschnitt zu sehen ist, hängt Newt Scamander in der Szene im Schulleiterbüro und die Spekulationen sind berechtigt. Auf den JPG, die da bei den Wikis hochgeladen sind, sehen die Beschriftungen auch nicht wie nachträglich eingefügt aus. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:57, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi, monobookskin ist unsere gute alte Eingabemaske? bist du auf wikias neuer look umgestiegen? Dieser Teil hat sich erledigt ich habe den Kasten "andere Sprachen" gefunden, steht links in der Navileiste. Es ist das Bild der engl. und polnischen Wiki. Wie die das Bild da aus dem Film bekommen haben ist mir ein Rätsel. Im Film selbst kannst du nix erkennen. Es ist und bleibt für mich eine Spekulation, weil die Bücher massgebend sind und nicht Filme. Und im Buch steht nix dass Scamander jemals Schulleiter war, hatte der überhaupt Zeit für so was?? Wenn es so im Artikel stehen bleiben soll, sollte es als ganz dicke Spekulation gekennzeichnet werden!!! LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:26, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich ist es eine Spekulation, da es nicht mal im Film direkt, sondern nur in den Zusatzteilen angedeutet wird. Aber die Formulierung "geht das englische HP-Wiki davon aus", erscheint mir als ausreichender Hinweis für "Spekulation". Die Sache mit dem Herumtreiber-Karte aus Film 3,ist die im Film oder auch nur in den Zusatzfeatures? Wenn das auch nur Zusatz ist, sollten wir den Abschnitt komplett umbenennen. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 19:33, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Es wird nicht in den Zusatzteilen angedeutet, ich konnte es auf der Zusatz - CD nur ausmachen, weil ich wußte nach was ich suche!. Das Bild ist aus dem Film ?herauskopiert? (filmsequenz Zeit 1:10:56) wie auch immer. Auf der Karte des Rumtreibers (Filmsequenz Zeit 58:31) kann man mit viel gutem Willen herauslesen, dass da Newton Scamander stehen soll. Da die User dieses eng. http://harrypotter.wikia.com anscheinend über Möglichkeiten verfügen, jedes einzelne Bild aus den Filmen "herauszunehmen", und dann Spekulationen wie Tatsachen zu verkaufen :As Headmaster of Hogwarts ::At some point in his life, Scamander was appointed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school from which he studied. Bin nicht dafür, dass wir solche Spekulationen hier aufführen, dass sollten wir unseren "Schwesterprojekten" überlassen, die auch mit den Bildern aus den Filmen arbeiten. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:44, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Dann sollte aber der ganze Abschnitt weg. Die Spekulation, die vorher da stand war ja noch schlimnmer. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 11:27, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Joo, da bin auch für. Vielleicht sollten wir Aragog noch um seine Meinung fragen? ich frag mal an.... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:29, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gerade bin ich ausnahmsweise zufällig mal wieder in der Lage mich hier anzumelden und zu schreiben: Ich habe auch in den letzten Tagen diese Diskussion kopfschüttelnd mitgelesen. Die erspekulierten Lebensdaten von Newt gehen schon arg an dem vorbei, was im Buch über den Autor steht falls ich mich recht erinnere, vielleicht vermische ich es aber mit den anderen Autorenangaben zu demAutor des Quidditchbuchs. Sollte der Abschnitt über die verwegene Spekulation über Newts unerwähntes Ableben 1991/92 auch noch spitziger formuliert werden? Den Link oben auf das Pottermore-Wiki fände ich als Link in unserem Pottermore-Artikel hilfreich. Könnte das jemand anders machen (es ist so ätzend für mich geworden, hier was in Artikel einzufügen.--Aragog (Diskussion) 15:50, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe den direkten Link auf den Scamander-Artikel in der engl. HP-wikia gesetzt und den Artikel noch ein bisschen (hoffentlich) verbessert. Das angebliche Ableben kann, für meinen Geschmack, gar nicht spitzig genug formuliert werden *grins*. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:43, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Abschluss Auch in der Neuauflage des Tierwesenbuches steht nur noch, dass Newt die Schule verlassen hat, statt abgeschlossen. Der restliche Text ist unverändert. --Rodolphus (Diskussion) 09:03, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Hi, ich habe es grad gelesen. Ich hasse es, wenn Rowling sich immer alles zu hindreht, das es passt (oder auch nicht) und was nicht passt wird passend gemacht..was interessiert mich mein Geschreibsel von gestern. Stephen wie wollen wir das Problem lösen? es so lassen wie es jetzt ist? Es umschreiben? oder nur einen Zusatz, dass in der neuen Auflage des Buches Newts Lebenslauf ein wenig geändert wurde? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:42, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :JKR windet sich wie ein Wurm. Habe es gerade in der englischen Wikipedia nachgelesen. Im ersten Absatz des Artikels zu Newt: "was later punished with expulsion, though the punishment was never actually enforced thanks to Albus Dumbledore protesting his innocence", also offiziell aus der Schule geworfen, aber die Strafe nicht ausgeführt. Später: "It is unclear whether the expulsion was really enforced or not." Also, man weiß es nicht. Im Artikel zu Dumbledore steht: "Despite Dumbledore arguing on his behalf, Newt was expelled from Hogwarts" Also Dumbledore hat die Strafe nicht vermeiden können. Überall steht als Quelle nur der Film. Also, soweit ich mich erinnere sind Harry und Hermine die große Ausnahme gewesen, wenn nicht gar die ersten, die ohne Hogwarts-Abschluss der 7. Klasse für ein Ministerium arbeiteten. Die Engländer schreiben, dass Newt 1908 oder 1909 eingeschult wurde und 1913 der Vorfall mit dem Ausschluss war. Damit hätte er nicht einmal den Abschluss nach der 6. Klasse erhalten, ja bei späterem Einschulungstermin wäre er sogar in der 4. Klasse ausgeschlossen worden. Damit wäre eine Anstellung im Ministerium völlig ausgeschlossen. Wenn wir dann nicht den Fall mit Hagrid vergleichen, der 30 Jahre später war, dann muss man feststellen: 30 Jahre später hat Dumbledore, eine Strafe nicht verhindern können, obwohl er sicher auch Zweifel hatte und sein Ansehen gfefestigter war. 30 Jahre später wurde in einem ähnlichen Fall, dass Zaubern verboten und der Stab zerstört. 30 Jahre später wurde man sicher nicht in einem Ministerium beschäftigt. Also wir beziehen uns in erster Linie auf die Bücher, da wird sicher nicht erwähnt, dass Newt die Schule abgeschlossen hat. Aber einen extra Absatz, mit Hinweis auf die unterschiedlichen Versionen in den Büchern und die neue Darstellung in den Filmen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:42, 19. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Im "alten" Buch -Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind- steht :Zitat.."Er besuchte die Hogwarts Schule Hexerei und Zauberei und trat nach dem Abschluss ins Zaubereiministerium ein...Zitat Ende. Im "neuen " Buch PTuwszfs" :Zitat.."Nachdem er die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verlassen hatte, trat er ins Zaubereiministerium ein.. Zitat Ende also nix Genaues, weiß man nicht. Ich habe es mal dazu geschrieben, dass der Zusatz "nach dem Abschluss" fehlt, lasse den Artikel aber geschützt. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:30, 19. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Geburtstag Pottermore und der offizielle Twitter-Account der Tierwesen-Filme haben ein Bild eines Dokuments mit Newts Personendaten veröffentlicht. Sein Geburtstag ist der 24. Februar. https://twitter.com/FantasticBeasts/status/915607503630565376 --Rodolphus (Diskussion) 17:40, 5. Okt. 2017 (UTC)